I need you
by Darkdoll16
Summary: Chloe finds out that the Cabal Team is still on the hunt for them... What will happen next? Read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of the van, I couldn't go back. Not now, not with the Cabal team still looking for us. I sighed and stared at the everlasting strip of forest.

"Chloe whats wrong?" Derek asked, I looked at him, it seemed when anyone else was upset, well besides Simon and Kit he cared. The mystery in this boy I could never understand, is that what attracted me to him?

"I-I'm okay." I re-assured him, but I needed to tell him I can't go back to my dad. We finally made it back to Buffalo, Kit decided to rent out two motel rooms of course one for the guys and one for the girls. Since aunt Lauren went back to her old house which left just me and Tori in the room. When I first met her at Lyle house I though she was a total bitch the one person I would avoid if given the chance but ever since escaping from the Edision Group we have become friends. I sat in bed Tori looked over at me.

"Chloe?" I turned my head and looked at the glow in her eyes.

"What Tori?" I moved to the side of the bed and let my feet dangle.

"Can we talk to Liz?" She sat up and wrapped her blanket around her stalky figure, I sighed.

"Sure." I sat on the floor and consentrated pushing away all the boundries my brain told me.

"Chloe?" Liz called out, I flashed open my eyes and saw her in her nightgown and her giraffe socks, I smiled as she stepped from the shadows.

"Hey Liz." Tori spoke up, she looked at Tori and smiled but it quickly faded.

"Liz? What's wrong?" She turned her back to me.

"There here." Her voice just below a whisper, I shot up and dashed to the boys' room. I lightly knocked on the door, guess who answered?

Yup, Derek in his boxers, I looked away embarssed my cheeks heated.

"What Chloe?" I shot my gaze straight to his sparkling green eyes.

"There here." He gave a quick nod and shook Kit and Simon telling them its time to move again. They both, in sync, jumped out of bed and started packing the loose things they unpacked last night. We threw everything in the back of the van and drove off. I ended up sitting in the same spot, Derek at my side the warmth of his body making want to cuddle with him. I shifted my body and curled up next to him, he looked at me and tried for a smile. We drove all night the sliver of morning light woke me up from a dreamless sleep. I sat up, off of Derek and looked out the window, Kit was still driving his eyes drooped in lack of sleep.

"Kit y-you should sleep." He looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Alright." He smiled as he pulled into a worn out motel probably infested with rats, dead ones too. When I stepped out of the van a wave a vertigo hit me, I fell backwards but Derek carefully caught me. He helped me stand up and then his nose shot straight in the air sniffing.

"There's a human corpse somewhere." He said gruffly, I nodded. That's why I almost fainted the fresh smell of the rotting corpse sent my mind and my powers rushing making me dizzy. I scouted around the building for the corpse and who just had to follow? Yes Derek, I love him and all but the over protective side of him is a little annoying, Derek and I finally found the corpse sitting against a tree.

"We can't stay here long, I rather not risk rising this corpse." I said as Derek started to walk back to the run down motel, I sighed and jogged up next to him and grabbed his hand he looked down at me and entwined his fingers with mine as we walked the rest of the way back. I found Tori sitting on a lawn chair in front of the motel.

"Hey Tori." I said, she looked up and nodded.

"Hey Chloe." She said lazily and closed her eyes again, I shook my head and went around the back of the motel and sat against the wall thinking about how the Cabal Team got back together so quickly.

Snap,snap

I shot up from my thoughts, what was that? I got up and ran around the building and straight into Derek's chest I fell backwards and landed in the grass, pain exploded in my forehead. Derek held out his hand, I took it and stood up, Derek wrapped his arms around me and just held me.

"Derek?" I said slightly muffled by his sweater, he looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you Chloe." He said stroking my hair. Wait what? Did Derek just say he loved me? He never said that to anyone.

"I love-" he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, it still felt like the first, that jolt of adrenaline, butterflies in my stomach, my heart doing weird little flips.

"Derek? Chloe?" Kit called, Derek pulled back and laughed and gripped my hand.

"Yeah Dad?" Derek said softly, I looked at the sunset it looked beautiful and mix of orange and yellow brightened the whole sky.

"We have to stay here for the night." Kit said sleepily, Derek looked at me, I sighed.

"I try not to summon alright?" I whispered only low enough for him to hear, he nodded and walked into the room. I sat in a corner of the room and slowly fell asleep.

_**Hello fellow readers :D here is my second fanfic of le darkest powers.**_

_**Well enjoy! I hope you like it.**_

_**P.S Don't read my first darkest powers.. It was stupid xD**_

_**~Kassy~**_


	2. We gotta move!

I woke up and peered around the room, what time is it? I squinted at the clock and red glowing numbers mixing up my brain.

5:23am.

I shook my head and slowly got up and headed for the bathroom door, I reached for the doorknob when something grabbed my waist. I stood there dead frozen, me being a necromancer and being scared of touch from you know, the undead, made my brain freak out just a little. A hand clasped over my mouth, okay now it's really freak out time, I spun around to see Derek. I gave him a good slap on the shoulder for scaring me like that he just kept laughing, I sighed and sat out on the porch breathing in the sweet smell of the morning air. Derek got dressed and followed me outside, he sat next to me and placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I looked at him and smiled, I tilted my face up and gently kissed him. I pulled away but he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips back to his, then he stopped.

"Derek what's wrong?" He sniffed the air nostrils flaring then shook his head.

"Nothing." His voice rough, I knew for a fact something was wrong, I sighed.

"Der-" He cut me off with a loud sigh.

"I smell something... unusual." He pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed again. I gripped his arm and smiled.

"It's okay, just relax." My stutter has gotten better it's when I'm nervous is when it decides to come out and play.

I looked at the highway not many cars drove past. A black SUV drove past and stopped near the front of the motel, Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside and shut the door.

"What Derek?" He stared out the peephole on the door watching the SUV.

"I heard a radio screech, I wasn't sure so I pulled you inside." I shrugged and looked out the window facing the woods, the corpse of the man wasn't there anymore, I turned around and Derek was there shaking his head.

"D-Derek I'm s-sorry." I touched my shoulder and looked outside.

"It's okay Chloe, lets just go and release his spirit." and that's what we did, I pictured the man. Blonde hair just surpassing his ears, ocean blue eyes sparkling, solid build, the moaning stopped, I successfully released his spirit. I got up off the grass while Derek pulled his body back by the tree, I walked inside and accidentally woke up Tori.

"Chloe?" Tori grumpily said.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you up." I smiled.

"I'm not." Derek said standing behind me, Tori sighed and shoved her head back in her pillow, Derek touched my neck, I jumped. Yes I'm still skittish as hell. He just laughed.

"You just love scaring me don't you?" He shrugged and kept laughing. It wasn't until after 2 that everyone else was awake, I told Tori about me accidentally rising the dead corpse outside. She shrugged.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to stay long." I rolled my eyes and looked out the peephole, the SUV has still there.

"Derek!" He walked over to me.

"What Chloe?" I pointed to the door.

"Why are they still here?"

"I don't know" He stared out the peephole.

"Lets go check it out." Simon chimmed in, I just stared at Derek and gave a quick nod.

"Please be careful." He nodded and swiftly walked out the door Simon following close behind. They came back in not even 5 minutes later.

"What happened?" I whispered to Derek, he shook his head.

"Nothing, there was no one in the car." I began to get curious. Why did they just leave their car? Is it who I think it is? No it couldn't be, I dashed out the back door and straight into the woods, I just kept running not knowing what from I stopped and sat near a tree and looked at the riverbank beside me. The water flowing and sparkling in the sunlight. A loud scream rang out.

"Tori!" I screamed and ran back to the motel as fast as I could, the world faded around me I only focused and getting back to the motel. When I reached it Tori was just sitting on the bed.

"Tori?" I looked at her she just began to shake her head, I shook her body.

"Tori." She jumped at me and pinned me down, I tried to struggle then she just began to laugh then she got off of me.

"Does everyone like scaring me?" She shrugged and helped me up off the floor, I sat on the bed across from her Derek,Simon, and Kit went into a smal near-by town to grab dinner. It ended up being food from a small diner, the food was decent it's been the food we have been eating for over 3 months. After I was finished eating I decided I wanted to go for a jog, I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek gumbled, I sighed.

"Going for a jog." I turned back towards the door, Derek grabbed my elbow, Oh great... lecture time. He stepped forward.

"Don't go to far stay near the motel." He whispered softly in my ear, I turned my head and nodded, I quickly scrambled out the door, thank god I still had my Ipod so I had some sort of music to listen to, I began my short run I was just going to run halfway down the highway. A car started to slow down beside me, the SUV that was parked outside the motel earlier, I spun around and dashed back to the motel. I ran in the door.

"We gotta move NOW!" I yelled everyone started to get ready as someone lightly knocked on the door.


	3. Why

I knew we didn't have time to run, it was time to fight, we can't keep running they would evenually find us and now they did. It was time.

"Derek, we can't keep running we have to fight." He turned around a look of major concern on his face,I just gave a quick nod. He knew. Derek quickly changed, probably his fastest change ever. I opened the front door and tall man from the Cabal Swat team stood infront of me.

"Chloe Saunders?" He said quickly, I nodded.

"Come with us." I shook my head and backed into the room, his large hand gripped around my arm, Derek sprang out and clamped his jaws on his forearm resisting to let go. Kit jumped in and shot an engery bolt at him, I just sat back processing the situation. A situation I couldn't help in, being a necromancer my powers take time. Tori ran outside using herself as bait to get the rest of the Swat team and come out. I just sat in the corner hoping nothing was to go bad, I decided to summon the corpse outside. I pictured him, his blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, strong build. I looked outside as his body rose swiftly, Derek looked and nodded. I commanded the corpse to follow Derek, he did. When I couldn't see the corpse anymore I released him, I sighed and slumped down. I ran outside, but kept my presence at a minimum so Derek wouldn't have to worry about me. I kept running forward my heart beating hard against my ribcage, Derek was busy fighting off the Cabal swat team. Tori, Simon, and Kit all used their powers. Me? I had nothing to do I tried to run as far as I can without being to far from everything else happening. I tried to wait it out, let the more powerful ones fight them, It's not that I'm not powerful it's just my powers are useless at times like these. Tori kicked one of the swat team members right in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Blood was splattered everywhere, I gagged my throat tensed up. I kept myself hidden so I wouldn't be a priority to be kept safe, a large arm wrapped around my waist I screamed at the top if my lungs.

"Der-" The man's hand clamped over my mouth cutting off my voice, I kicked and punched trying to brake free. Derek ran in full speed towards the man and clamped down on his arm ripping his arm backwards attemping to get him to let go, he pulled his arm just enough so that I could brake free. I fell out of the man's arm tumbling across the grass, I jumped up and decided to take the self-defence techniques Simon showed me back at Andrews, I ran towards one of the men, I jumped forward and kicked him square in the jaw knocking out a couple of teeth. This felt like a scene in many action movies I've seen, Me, the good guy fending off the bad guys not being afraid of killing someone but in reality I'm deathly afraid of doing that I wouldn't be able to hande the guilt of killing someone. All of the Swat members we knocked out cold I looked around me, Tori was hunched over breathing heavily, Derek wiped blood off his forehead and cleaned his fingers in his jeans, Kit ran his fingers through his bloodied hair, Simon was laying face down in the grass. I ran over to him, he wasn't moving 'NO!' I screamed in my head, Derek pressed his fingers on his neck then a single tear fell down his cheek.

"No!" He screamed, and hugged his brother's cold dead body, I placed my hand on his back and let tears flow. I couldn't handle this, I stood up, tears blurred my vision, I walked to the van and sat in the passanger seat.

"Why Simon." A glimmer of bright light caught my eye, a ghost? I wasn't sure so I just ignored it.

"Chloe?" T-that was Simon's voice, Oh god... it was his ghost.

"Oh my god Simon." He looked at me confused.

"Y-your.. d-dead." He shook his head, I pointed to his dead body in the field.

"Can I talk to Derek and my Dad?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course." I pushed open the van door and walked to Simon's body.

"Guys.. Simon wants to say good-bye." They all looked at me and nodded.

"Tell them I love them all and not to sob over me all the time, plus I'll always come and see you guys thanks to you Chloe." I nodded and recited the message. We grabbed our things and jumped back into the van, it time for another long roadtrip, this time were heading up to Canada to try and start over there maybe even go back to school.


	4. How could he touch me?

As we drove down the highway my brain was still trying to process Simon's death. I felt like it was my fault, I told everyone to fight. Derek barley talked, we would have little romantic moments here and there but after he would tune out everyone around him. I was sitting next to him in the van.

"Derek." He slightly turned his head and looked at me, I took a deep breath.

"I was thinking... since the Cabal Swats and the Edison group are gone, well for now, maybe we could go back to school?" He just shrugged, I shook my head.

"Yes, Chloe I think you guys should go back to school, you still need to get an education." Kit spoke swiftly, I just stared out the window, jammed my headphones in my ears and cranked up my music. I desperately need that escape to lose myself in my music, we stopped at a motel for the night, right when we got there I went to lie in bed still listening to music. I lay on my right side facing away from the door, something came on the bed beside me I quickly turned my head and saw Derek.

"Yes?" I said pulling out my headphones, he leaned over me and smiled, I smiled back. Derek quickly filled the gap between us, pressing his soft lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, a knock at the door made me fall off the bed also making me bang my head on the nightstand, Derek jumped off the bed and helped me up. I rubbed the back of my head as Derek answered the door, It was Kit.

"Dinner's here." We both nodded, we followed him to a picnic table the motel had sitting outside chained to a large tree. Derek wolfed down half a box, he may be somewhat depressed but his appetite never changed, Tori had two slices, Kit had three and I had one. After we were finished I went back to lie down, after a while of lying there I fell into a deep sleep. Something crawled onto the bed, I held my breath but nothing touched me just made an imprint on the bed, I turned to see a ghost of a young man staring at me, How could make an imprint in the bed? he was a ghost, ghosts pass through solid objects, even his presance was even stronger than normal.

"Hello?" My voice just above a whisper, the young man was wearing clothes from the olden times, I tried to keep my heartbeat to a slow pace.

"Do you need anything?" The man just stared at me, did he speak another language? I wasn't sure. I stood up and motioned the ghost to follow me outside, as we walked outside I saw Liz outside standing under a large weeping willow.

"Liz?" She turned around a large yet creepy smile on her face, I started to back away the ghost of the young man grabbed my arm but how could he? I yanked my arm out of his hand, and ran back to the motel room, I slammed the door behind me and took deep breaths. Derek jumped out of bed and ran over to me.

"Chloe? Is everything alright?" I couldn't stop shaking, the thought of a ghost being able to touch me physically startled me. I told Derek about the ghost, he nodded.

"It's okay." He wrapped his arms around me, my shaky arms wrapped around his neck, Derek helped me up and lied me back down on the bed. Derek walked back over to his bed across the room, I sighed and let my body drift away into sleep. The loud ring of the alarm jolted me out of bed, I clutched my pendant, I was surprised it still hung around my neck after all of the fighting and the running. I dragged myself back into bed and fell back asleep, I woke up and shifted to look at the clock.

6:45 am.

I sighed, walked into the bathroom and got dressed when I stepped out I jumped because Tori was leaning against the door frame.

"God Chloe I'm not going to kill you, I was just waiting for the bathroom." I shakily nodded and let her pass me into the bathroom, I walked outside onto the porch and sat there wondering if I should tell Derek about that ghost, but hes still greviving over Simon. I heard the door open, I turned around and saw Derek.

"Derek, I-I have something to tell you." He looked at me confused then changed his expression and nodded. I told Derek about the ghost he seemed shocked also we decided to ask Kit about it.

"Umm... Kit?" I spoke slowly, he spun around and gave a small re-assuring smile. I told him about the ghost, he seemed confused himself.

"I have never heard of a ghost being able to touch humans, let alone necromancers." I looked at him with terror.

"W-What do y-you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not sure why that ghost was able to touch you." I took deep breaths trying to calm down my mind.

"Dad I think it's time to leave." Kit looked at Derek and nodded, we piled into the van and drove off again, I wasn't sure if we were going to going to stop again before we got into an actual town. Derek had his fingers entwined with mine, we let Tori sit in the front seat so me and Derek had a little privacy. I looked out the window at our new surroundings the new types of wildlife. I couldn't wait to start a new life, going back to school with Derek and Tori so I wont be completely alone, I just let my mind fill with good memories to come, and pushed the old ones away thinking it would help me get over Simon.


End file.
